Whispers
by MidKnightCat
Summary: Katou and Setsuna like whispering more than they will ever admit. Kira's pretends he doesn't know how he feels about this. Pairing: Kira/Setsuna/Katou.


**Author's Note 1 - Pairing:** My way of supporting Kira/Sets/Katou. (I know, I have a shitty way of showing it.) One day I might actually do something a little more shippy.

**Author's Note 2 - Timeline:** This story takes place through the dragon ride from Anagura to Heaven, and the boys' time right before the Empty Corridor scene, as well as post series that doesn't end like this.

**Whispers**

"_You two sure are close." _

Something had clearly changed. What had Kira missed? He could recall Katou showing up with Setsuna's face, and maybe saying something to him? But not a word of it made through to Kira. His mind had been preoccupied with Setsuna's well being. In that moment, Setsuna's life outweighed anything Kaotu had to say.

Then after? He had a lot to think about. Alexiel's words, and Setsuna's obnoxious impulsive nature, particularly when it came to Sara. With all of that on his mind, he hadn't thought to talk to Katou again. Not when they were both so ill-affected by Setsuna's latest bad decision (more like bad decisions).

Watching Setsuna and Katou interact after the fountain still unnerved him. They went from three years of fighting anytime they were around each other, and Kira forever stuck in the middle, to the constant touching, and playing around Kira always felt was reserved for him. Sara was different, always had been. This? This was a closeness, on a different level. And it had happened too fast.

He felt relieved, at first, but after almost an hour of this, he started to stare at them, flatly.

This set off a series of whispering that just made the whole thing worse.

Katou looked back at Kira's body language, the crossed arms, the, "Devil may care" expression, and wondered if he had been that obvious himself, for so long. He had watched Kira and Setsuna from a distance, always feeling left out. Now that he was the one Setsuna was babbling to, or laughing with, he didn't want to be parted from that if he could help it. He got it. Maybe one day he could tell Kira he understood, but they weren't the type to divulge their feelings. And this was definitely not the time. War on Heaven, and all that. It was kind of important.

But so was that damned smile, infectious, and bright. Like beaming rays of sunshine. Katou basked in it. He would say just about anything, as long as it wasn't (too) mushy, if it would keep Setsuna's smile going. He would do just about anything to make Setsuna chuckle one more time, call Katou a name, tease him, gently shove him, lean on him, or tug on his sleeve.

'Just one more time,' he kept saying to himself.

Like ocean waves, Katou gave a little, and Setsuna returned a tidal wave of heightened emotions, unknowingly, through their bond, that made him feel like he might be pushed over in the swell.

It was like an addiction, a drug without the nasty side effects. Setsuna would say something, whisper in his ear, and then laugh, low and amused, and Katou could feel his whole world shift. If Kira was going to sulk, he'd just think him a greedy bastard. Surely, Kira wasn't that bothered just because they were exchanging secrets? They did this the entire dragon ride, and kept on after meeting up with the rebels.

Setsuna grabbed Katou's sleeve and whispered yet again. When both blondes looked at Kira, Kira lifted an eyebrow. Could they make it anymore obvious they were talking about him, now?

It was worse when they seemed to give up on words. Katou simply shrugged at Setsuna, and Setsuna just grinned in return, and it was obvious both of them knew what the other was saying. Kira turned away, at that point.

After a whole series of laughing, arm tugging, and whispering like this, long after their dragon was shot out of the sky, and after the rebels agreed to help them Katou finally left Setsuna's side, and tugged on Kira's arm.

He gave Kira a whisper of his own.

"So, that handsy brat has 'nother idea. If you want in?"

Oh, Kira so wanted in. Especially if it was behind Setsuna's back. Considering the other blond started to stare into space every time neither of them was talking to him. Katou used to notice when it was Kira and Setsuna. Kira noticed now that it was Katou and Setsuna. But Setsuna? Always looked off somewhere else.

Katou whispered their new plan, and finished off with, "You better not let anything happen to him," and a shit-eating grin.

Kira slowly blew out cigarette smoke, aimed at Katou's face on purpose, before putting the cancer stick out under a heel. He gave Katou an icy glare full of warning; he could feel where the conversation was headed.

"I've been looking out for him long before you ever came into the picture." Kira's voice wasn't any warmer than his eyes.

"Yeah, but obviously you didn't do a good enough job," Katou shrugged as he spoke, tone flippant, but his words were deliberate, "He ends up dead, and I end up joinin' you."

Before Kira could react, maliciously, Katou pointed to Setsuna and Riuet under bushes..

"You might wanna get in there. Looks like the perverted pipsqueak is about to screw Set-chan over. He's gonna get hauled off soon. Best if you're with, right?"

And of course, what was more important to Kira? Sticking by the other blond's side. But in this case, Katou couldn't have agreed more, considering where Setsuna was going.

Kira still took a second to hiss out, "You're way too lucky," before he rushed off.

As for Setsuna and Katou, their exchanges went like this:

'_Kat-chan, we should tell him about Hades. Makes more sense, you know.'_

'_I did tell him! He didn't listen to me. Set-chan.'_

Throaty laughter from Setsuna. '_He's an ass like that, sometimes.'_

Later.

'_So, really? Sara dumped you. Just admit it.'_

'_I told you already. It's not like that.'_

'_So you're not free?'_

'_Katou…. What the Hell?!'_

'_Pretty sure Kira needs to get laid. It's been a while. And he looks pissy.'_

'_That's pissy?'_

'_Yeah, can't you tell?'_

Snicker from Setsuna. '_Looks normal to me.' _

'_Shit…. He's looking again.'_

'_Well, stop looking at him when we talk!'_

A little later.

'_Sets...we should tell him. He keeps looking at us.'_

'_Well, we keep laughing. I'd be looking, too.'_

'_We? You're the one giggling like a schoolgirl.'_

And later.

'_We really should tell him.'_

'_I told you that earlier.' _A hand to Katou's arm as Setsuna's tone switched from amused to affectionate. '_We'll tell him. Make a fire and stay outside one night. Like we're camping.'_

'_Camping…. Can we get marshmallows? Like they have in movies? The big ones?' _Katou's own tone was overjoyed and mostly playing. Maybe.

'_What are you, five, Kat-chan?' _Setsuna's tone shifted to deadpan. Pause, a glare from Katou, and an attempt at a comeback before Setsuna opened his mouth and assured Katou, his tone soft all over again, '_But yeah, we can do that. We'll get marshmallows.'_

They never did have time for that campfire.

**-Epilogue-**

A year after it was all done, back in Tokyo, Setsuna took some time out to camp, in the woods, by himself. Sara understood all too well it might help him to get away from the city. She made other plans and gave him this one thing. Aside from this? They were always together.

Alone, he made a huge, roaring campfire, and stared at it. Echoes haunted his mind as the flames licked the sky. He had a bag of jumbo marshmallows by his side, even clutched it to his chest at one point. The fire grew hotter, and blurred in his vision.

When he was ready to turn in, Setsuna stood up, still clinging to the bag. Tears dripped down his face and he opened the bag. Setsuna tossed the entire contents into the fire.

Despite his honesty, his bluntness, and his need for communication, he could be just as bad about his feelings as Katou or Kira, and Kira was no longer there to break them down for him. Burning marshmallows, while he could still hear the whispers in his ear, would have to do.

**-End-**


End file.
